


Trapped

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetic, Poetry, Slug Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She's trapped.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for poetic_hp 's April prompt: club. Not beta'd, enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Cormac smiles now  
Hermione's repulsed, trapped  
Members of the Slug club


End file.
